Dead or Alive: The GL Tournament
by Henry-Townshend-SH
Summary: Two new fighters, Garret and Lloyd, end up in the DOA Tournament fighting for the new gold prize. Please R&R, but don't talk smack!(Chpt 5 now up. When I get reviews, I update.)
1. The Beginning

Dead or Alive: The GL tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well.. there is Garret and Lloyd because I made them up.

* * *

It was a sunny day, but not too hot to walk to school. A boy that looks around 17, with black spiked hair, walked to school with a tired look on his face. He sighed tiredly, " Its too early for school...." but he soon thought of the tournament. He had secretly entered it. He thought with all that money maybe he could help his family, who had a lot of problems.

"Hey! Wait up Lloyd!" called another guy about his age. This boy had shaggy, long, blonde hair.

Lloyd turned and looked at the boy and raised a hand and waved it slightly, " What up Garret?"

Garret pulled up next to Lloyd and nodded, " Nothin...just been reading about how any people in our school entering that fighting tournament will be expelled."

Lloyd remained silent for a while as they walked toward their school.

"You entered it didn't you?" Garret said to break the silence. Lloyd looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Ha! I knew it! You're going to get in trouble because they have the list at school!"Lloyd looked up surprised.

"Wha.... What are you talking about?"

Garret shook his head and answered, "The school got a notice if anyone entered. So you can just say goodbye to your gradua-" before Garret could finish his sentence he fell onto the ground unconscious.

Before Lloyd was able to react a man in a black tux hit him with something and he was out like a light.

The Beginning

Garret groaned as he came to in the back of a van. He looked over and saw Lloyd was coming to also.

"Oohh....I feel like I was hit with a brick..." Lloyd said as he rubbed his head. He looked around the van, "Where are we?"

Garret stood up and said, "Dude.... we're in a kidnappers van!"

As Garret began to panic, a voice came from the drivers area, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm just driving you out to the fighting area where you will meet with the other fighters."

Garret and Lloyd looked at each other for a minute, then Garret yelled, "I'm not a contestant though!!"

The voice then said "Hold on a minute.... hmmmm...I have the list here... are your names Garret Dunaway and Lloyd Evans?"

"Um...yeah.."

"Well you're both registered for the tournament."

Garret was outraged, "That's impossible! I didn't enter!"

The van came to a stop, the back doors opened up, and a man was standing there. "Welcome contestants. Sorry about the kidnap-like-atmosphere. But you will have a comfortable stay here for the rest of the tournament."

They stepped out of the van to a beach. It was sunny and there were people out at the beach.

Before Garret was able to protest about his entry, the man talked more, "These are the other contestants entering. Get to know them a bit and I wish you both good luck."

Before anything could be said the man walked off. Garret stood there refusing to do anything until he could get the mess settled.

Lloyd then nodded, "Well I'm going to have a look around and talk to these people. Be back in a bit." Lloyd then left Garret to have a look at the others.

Lloyd walked onto the beach and looks at the competition. 'Oh crap I'm screwed,' he thought to himself. Even the smallest guy there was scary. Everyone had something about them that told him he shouldn't underestimate any of them. He saw even the girls looked tough. His mouth then dropped open at the next thing he saw. A ninja!? Entering in the tournament!?

He then saw this man who, in his opinion, was almost impossibly huge. The man looked down at him and with a deep voice said, " What are you looking at?"

Lloyd couldn't respond due to the fear of being beaten into the ground right then and there. Then that same man that greeted him and Garret came out on a small deck and said, "Welcome Fighters! I will be doing a roll call so please respond if you are present. Ok... Ryu Hayabusa?"

"Present," said one of the ninjas.

The man continued calling names that Lloyd tried to memorize. Jann Lee, Kasumi, Lei Fang, Ryu.... there was so many people who even sounded deadly.

"We have two new contestants in this tournament. Will Garret Dunaway and Lloyd Evans come up here?"

Lloyd hesitantly made his way onto the stage and looked out at the people. Garret soon joined him. After all the meetings, (for the people in charge forced them to get acquainted) Garret and Lloyd got their rooms.

They had to have roommates and did not have the same rooms. Lloyd made his way to his room and walked in.

There stood that man Jann Lee. "Oh great. I have to share a room with a newbie child." said Jann Lee annoyed.

Lloyd responded "Hey watch it buddy or I'll be forced to beat you into the ground."

Jann Lee started to laugh, "You beat me? You probably don't even know how to fight."

Lloyd walked in tossing his bag down, going into a fighting stance, "I know Jeet Kune Do."

Jann Lee narrowed his eyes at him, "You insult the very name of Jeet Kune Do. Go home to your mommy , kid." He then got into his bed and started to sleep.

Lloyd then went to the another bed. 'Tomorrow they sort out the fights... ,' he thought to himself again, then closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Please don't talk smack about my fanfic. 


	2. ROUND ONE!

Dead or Alive GL Tournament

Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING!!!!

Thank you to my beta reader, **Heavenstar3**.

* * *

Chapter 2- ROUND ONE!

Lloyd awoken with a groan when Jann Lee smacked him on the head. "Get up they are going to announce the matches today."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lloyd got up yawning.

Jann Lee left without him, so he got up and did all his morning things before heading out to the crowd on the beach.

Lloyd pulled up next to Garret who was listening. "Hey, I thought you didn't want to enter?"

Garret turned his head looking at Lloyd and said, "Yeah, but there's a lot of money as a prize. It's your weight in gold! I can't back out of this. Imagine what I could do with all that money! Also... haven't you took a look around?"

"What?" Lloyd looked around then back at Garret confused.

"Dude, we're surrounded by women!"

"So? We wouldn't have a chance with any of them. They all probably can beat us up."

Then the man from before came up on a little podium and started to speak again, "Today your fights begin. There is only one fight per day. You all should know the rules. No weapons. If you're opponent is unable to continue fighting, then its over. We'll announce the fights: who and where. Today's fight will be right here on the beach. Its... the newcomer Lloyd and Brad Wong!"

A while after the announcement, Brad Wong and Lloyd stood there at the beach with everyone else watching from the side lines. Lloyd got into his stance that he learned from Jeet Kune Do. He reviewed the things he learned also in his head. 'Be quick, don't stop moving....'

" Lets do this!" Brad said then he stumbled to the side.

"Huh?!" Lloyd said confused as he watched Brad Wong stumble left then to the right. It seemed that he couldn't keep balance. He figured this would be easy, so he jumped forward throwing a punch. But to his surprise, Brad swiftly leaned back dodging the punch and then brought his foot up kicking Lloyd in the face.

Lloyd fell back onto the floor, but quickly recovered. "Oh I see now.... a drunken fighter..." He was now more prepared. The fight went on for a while, Lloyd making blows, Brad dodging them, but Brad was slow to attack. So Lloyd could avoid his moves also.

It got down, both fighters were tired and the crowd was becoming impatient. Then Lloyd ran at Brad unexpectedly and jumped up in a font flip, drop kicking Brad in his chest. Brad fell back hitting a tree and was knocked out.

Lloyd got up slowly and look at his opponent and sighed. "Good Lord, the man is on steroids."

"And surprisingly enough, the newcomer, Lloyd Wins!!"

Garret rushed over to Lloyd. "Dude! That was awesome!"

Lloyd shook his head. "No it wasn't! My face hurts," he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's all the fights for today. Now you may all go to your rooms to rest, train, or do whatever. Good day" The announcer man walked away.

The older man named Gen Fu helped Brad up and stumble away. The other fighters started their retreat to their rooms while mumbling about the fight.

"It was luck," one fighter said.

"I thought Brad would beat him easily," said another.

Lloyd stayed out all day on the beach thinking about what happened. That man was one of the least buff and Lloyd felt like he was hit by a stone. 'Maybe this was a mistake...,' he thought shaking his head.

"Hey there newcomer!" said some voice from behind Lloyd.

He turned to see one of the girls standing there, one of the friendlier looking ones. "There's a buffet for all the fighters. You're missing all the food. Come on lets go."

"You're.... Hitomi aren't you?" She nodded.

Lloyd then walked past Hitomi leaving her out on the beach alone while he went toward the building to get in on some of the free grub. Not giving her a second glance.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. See you later...


	3. Lloyd

Chapter 3- Lloyd

For a while, Lloyd sat out on the beach alone. When Garret found him there, he understood that he wanted to be alone.

Lloyd thought about his life, why he entered, and what he hoped to gain.

He thought about his family: his father, mother, big and baby sister, and his brother.

He sighed as he laid back on the sand. He thought this tournament would be a snap since he was the best fighter at his school, but it turns out that the worst is yet to come. He thought Brad Wong was one of the weaker looking people, but he almost got beaten. He didn't even want to think about what that guy, Bayman, would do to him if they ended up fighting.

He thought about his family more and why he was fighting here.

-Flashback-

The usual yelling can be heard from the house. Lloyd was eating breakfast, his baby sister crying, his parents arguing, and his other sister and brother also yelling at each other. There was usually fighting amongst them and Lloyd was all too used to it. There was fighting daily.

He sighed as he walked out the door to school, the screaming could be heard from quite a distance. It was something new they fought about everyday. He had an after school job because he did not like to be home. He was either at school, Garret's house, at his job, or at the dojo practicing his fighting.

His family had a lot problems with money. Lloyd thought maybe the house would have some peace and quiet if he got a lot of money for the family. He had heard of the DOA tournament before, but never thought he would be able to make it in a tournament. After a long time of training he secretly entered, and on his way to school, Garret and him were kidnaped and brought to the tournament

-End Flashback-

He shook his head, thinking that he must win, then maybe he could stop the fighting at least for a while. Also maybe he could be finally recognized for being good at something.

He then stood up and sighed. At least he wouldn't be fighting tomorrow but he wondered who would.

He stretched out and looked up at the night sky. It was so quiet and peaceful and he wasn't used to that. He headed back toward his room thinking that he will do this, no matter what.

* * *

I know this one was kinda short, but its just a mini bio on Lloyd.

Thanks to my beta reader, Heavenstar3


	4. Garret

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the small fight scenes. I'll start putting more detail into the fights next time. Once again I thank the beta reader. (Heavenstar3)

* * *

Chapter 4- Garret

After being shot down by Kasumi, for the fourth time, during the buffet Garret realized Lloyd was missing. He searched around for him and finally went out onto the beach. He saw that Lloyd was having one of those moments when he wants to be alone and think about things. So Garret went over to his room and went to sleep.

He had to share his room with some huge guy named Leon. Shortly after he went in to sleep, Leon entered and propped down on his bed. Then next day, Garret got up and head out to the meeting room to see who the next fighters were. He looked around and didn't see Lloyd out there, so he figured maybe he was still thinking about things.

The man who brought Garret and Lloyd to this place stepped out and the mumbling stopped and all was silent until the man spoke up. "Ok, now I know you're all anxious to know who the next contestants are, they will fight here on the beach again. Now randomly selected are.... the other newcomer Garret and.... Ayane!"

"What? I'm fighting a girl?"Ayane stepped out and everyone cleared out ready to fight. Garret then smirked at her, unable to resist a pretty girl. He looked her up and down. "Hey baby, hows it going?"

Ayane rolled her eyes annoyed, "I'm fine." She then punched him sending him flying back. Garret struggled up then thought about his fighting style.

He then discovered he had no fighting style he completely went by. He thought about how he only knew a little of different of many fighting styles. Karate, Tai Quan Chi, Zui Quan.. He knew a lot of parts but not any style in particular.

As Ayane went in to try and finish him quickly he jumped out of the way and started to mix everything he knew into the weirdest style known to man.. Ayane never saw any of the moves coming and was to confused to do anything.

The match was over and the jaws of everyone hit the ground. The fighters and everyone cleared out after the match but Lloyd remained, him being hidden behind the crowd.

"Hey. Saw your fight. Nice going but what were you doing?"

"I have no idea. I was just mixing styles. I cant believe I won." Garret sighed and plopped down onto the sandy beach ground and looked out at the water.

"You're really lucky, you know that? I think it's going to get a lot harder from here." Garret nodded and they watched the sun go down before returning to their rooms.

Garret lied down on his bed only to be poked by Leon.

"I congratulate you but you will lose at the rate you are going at. I wish to fight you at your next round so do not lose until then."

Garret nodded then turned onto his side going to sleep.


	5. Rest Time!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and my minion (Heavenstar3).

* * *

Chapter V- Rest Time!

Lloyd sat down on the bench near the beach while the others kicked back relaxing. The man in charge said there would be no fights for a week and they all could take a break. He looked up to see Garret talking to that blonde woman. He tried to remember her name. Helen? Helena? Something like that. By the time he remembered her name, Helena was slapping Garret causing him to stumble onto the ground.

Lloyd never liked to be in groups, he didn't really like a lot of people. The only one he really spoke with was Garret and that's because they have known each other for a long time. He was an out-cast everywhere he went when he was young, so he decided to just stop trying one day. He stopped talking to a lot of people and started to always be alone. Garret just kind of followed him and since Garret was funny due to the fact that he was always shot down by girls, Lloyd hanged out with him.

Lloyd sighed. "God why can't we just get on with the fights...?" Lloyd said to himself.

"Because we all need a break." said a voice. When Lloyd looked over it was that Hitomi girl again. She had already sat next to him. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

Lloyd shrugged. "None of your business. Now leave me alone."

Hitomi then stood up angrily. "Fine! You don't have to be an asshole! I was trying to be nice!"

"Well go be nice somewhere else. You're annoying me." Hitomi stomped off angry. Lloyd looked over to see that Garret had taken Hitomi's seat.

"Ah... aren't you a ladies man?" Garret grinned. His cheeks had red hand prints on both sides.

"Whatever." Lloyd then stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to walk around. Later."

Garret nodded. "Later man. This means more girls for me, huh?"

Lloyd had gone down a dirt road. Lloyd was looking for a nice, quiet spot where he could just sit. After a while he came toward a small empty beach. He walked over to a rock and had a seat. He smirked a bit. It was really quiet and serene. The only sound heard was the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. He closed his eyes for a moment and he then heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" He didn't have to look to see who it was. Hitomi walked over next to him.

"I guess I could see why you don't like to trust people or like to be around them. Garret told me about what happened 4 years ago..."

Lloyd stood up suddenly. He had an angry look on his face. "Don't you _EVER_ mention what happened four years ago!!!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say sorry about calling you an asshole. I guess I see why you're insecure with people."

Lloyd sighed and sat back down on the boulder. "Garret was the only one I knew. He helped me out of that incident."

Hitomi smiled seeing she finally was starting a conversation with him. "I see. That's why you only really trust Garret?" Lloyd nodded. They both looked up to see the sun going down. Lloyd stood up and started to walk away, leaving Hitomi alone on the beach. She looked up then back at the water.

Lloyd stopped walking for a second." Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Hitomi looked at him then walked behind him as they headed back to the gang.


End file.
